


The Battle of Stars

by ZionAmethyst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emperors, Friendship, Galaxies, Gen, Just a few common ones, Magical Artifacts that are useless, Male Protagonist, Minor Original Character(s), Older Characters, Origin Myths, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Spaceships, Telekinesis, This is just a try out, Tropes, Why Did I Write This?, battles, magical powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionAmethyst/pseuds/ZionAmethyst
Summary: Hey guys! just to let you know that I would not continue this story at all, and that this was all a try out to see how the Archive works as a beginner. This work was a school, story project that I decided to post , and was already done. Good luck!





	The Battle of Stars

Hadrian looked out the window of his spaceship to contemplate deeply as he looked at the stars. He sighed, rubbed his hot forehead and squeezed his violet eyes shut from an intense headache he felt since the morning.

He knows his army and his people have three months of preparation and training against the powerful empress of the Galaxy’s Quetzal Empire. Hadrian cannot help but feel doubtful bringing down the empress and her huge army with so little time to spare and such short notice. Not only that, but he is also starting to feel uncomfortable when people praise and compliment him on his victory over the Emperor of the Conquered Eastern Galaxies, all he ever told them was that he just had a lot of help during his battle with Belzeth and he had lucked out.

“Hadrian…Hadrian, are you even listening to me…Hadrian!” A purple haired woman threw an empty can of soda at his head to get his attention, which succeeded when the commander snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her questioningly.

Jean sighed and rubbed her hands to her temple, as she organized some strategic paperwork and status reports on separate binders. She was supposed to be working on these with her friend but so far, they had done little work thanks to whatever world Hadrian’s mind was.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying again? I kind of zoomed out there for a bit…” He chuckled in a sheepish manner as he fumbled with the threads on the bottom of his black shirt. Looking down at a map with various notes and x’s about possible weak points of the Quetzal Empire, they were talking with other warriors about which areas they should storm in and attack.

“Yeah right, the other warriors were dismissed the moment ‘you zoomed out for a bit’ during the meeting five minutes ago…are you ok?” She questioned, as she stood up from her table full of paper work, walked to where he was sitting near the huge window of the ship, and placed a hand to his forehead. She gasped when she felt his temperature was hot beyond normal.

“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well? I could have scheduled this meeting another time, right now you should immediately head to bed and wait till I come with the medicine and other necessary items to treat your fever… how is that?” She asked, looking at him expectantly with her clear, blue eyes to move from his spot, but instead of going upstairs to his bedroom, he moved toward the exit door from the conference room and down the staircase to the training grounds.

“No thanks. I really need to apologize to my soldiers for my poor manners, then resume the meeting, and do my proper job as commander of the ship. I also need you to-“He was startled when Jean slammed a hand against the titanium, walls preventing him from going any further toward his destination.

He turned his head to look at her, about to rebuke her behavior, but the fierce and stern look on her face made him think twice and shut his mouth.

“Look, I know you are very worried about the upcoming battle against Empress Vidal, but you should also be worried for your health. Go upstairs to your room and wait for me,’’ she said, looking at him in the eyes sternly. “I would inform your troops that you won’t be showing up on the training grounds.’’

“Jean, I know you care about me, but my presence there is more important than ever, please understand that. Besides, we need to spend more time training in order to ensure our victory when the Battle of Quetzal starts.” He said, nonchalantly playing with his long, black hair before an intense headache swarmed over him. This one much more intense than the previous ones he had, as he leaned over a wall for support and closed his eyes for a moment.

Jean grabbed his shoulders to stabilize her sick friend and guide him slowly toward the cold stairs of the ship, small windows revealing the outside of space and its’ few planets that came into view. The complaints and whines from the stubborn man she was escorting fell deaf on her ears as she rolled her eyes.

Hadrian’s ship is one of the largest military ships recorded in history, it consisted of multiple training facilities, laboratories,small spaceships, bedrooms, technological weapons, stocked supplies, a few kitchen galleys, and guest rooms to name a few. So far, the control rooms take up half of the top of the spaceship and monitor its various, complicated systems.

As Jean and Hadrian made it to their destination, the pair bumped into one of Hadrian’s other right hand men, Edwin.

“Commander Volkova and Dr. Lahr, I was looking for both of you regarding some more status reports I was given by our Queen Elise before we departed from Earth 65. I thought you guys would like to take a look at it.” Edwin began and he looked like he was about to say more, but stopped himself when he took notice of his commanders flushed cheeks and shivering form leaning against Jean’s side.

“Edwin, I’m truly sorry, but I’m afraid we won’t be reviewing them since Hadrian has a high fever that needs to be treated immediately.” Jean whispered as she pulled out some keys from the pocket of her lab coat to enter her friend’s bedroom.

“No problem then,” Edwin said before looking thoughtful for a moment and hesitant, “If you would like I could do a bit of some paperwork for you two and…take over his position for a little while till Commander Volkova is back to health.”

Jean’s eyes seemed to sparkle with suspicion before looking at her friend beside her, who gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. “Yes Edwin, you may work and take my position for a while, besides I trust you won’t do anything sneaky or else Jean would have a talk with you.” He said, entering his bedroom before throwing Edwin a smile.

When Hadrian was in bed and his fever taken care of, Jean put away the items, with the exception of the medicine he occasionally needed, before turning back to her friend and sat beside him.

“Why did you allow Edwin to take over the ship? I’m still suspicious of him after he allowed an enemy to almost hack the entire system of the ship.” Jean questioned, while looking through a small stacks of books in a corner against a wall.

“Edwin didn’t do it intentionally and I trust he learned from his mistakes. Besides, you’ll be too busy conducting scientific research on nuclear weapons, plus the bonus of looking after me, to take on the role of commander.” Hadrian said.

“Geez, sometimes you can be too trusting that I worry someone awful will take advantage of that. Do you need anything before I leave or are you fine for now?” She said glancing at a book she had found on conspiracy theories that she was eager to read.

“No I’m fine, you can go now…Actually yes I do, can I have those dessert pastries’ called Belgian choux buns that are filled with whipped cream with two plates?” Hadrian asked while trying to make an adorable, silly face. He failed miserably which made Jean chuckle, but nod as she went to the nearest galley kitchen and came in with two full plates as requested. Sometimes her friend can be such a man-child when he wants something.

As Hadrian was eating his dessert quietly, Jean sat down began to open her book and read a couple of pages, but after a while she decided to speak about something that has been on her mind for a year.

“Hey Hadrian, may I ask you some questions that might or might not be personal?’’ she asked while taking two Belgian choux buns from Hadrian’s plates on the small desk beside his bed. Hadrian’s violet eyes followed them, before he shrugged again as an indication to speak, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

“Why don’t you allow your warriors to take a small break from all the vigorous training before the war?” Jean questioned Hadrian, who paused chewing his bun and looked at her strangely as if she were a child caught stealing sweets from a jar in the middle of the night.

“...I’m going to be honest with you Jean. The reason why I can’t afford to waste any more valuable time with things such as a long hiatus from training is because…I feel like we are not going to win the battle against Empress Vidal.” He said with such quietness Jean would have had difficulty picking it up if she was not nearby, but she heard him clear as day and her eyes widened.

“What… How could you say that about your army? We really have to fix your self-esteem before the war or something because it’s seriously effecting you,” Jean said, turning her full attention to her friend and putting the book she was previously reading on the table. “Besides, I don’t believe any nonsense you are saying. Your army was able to take down an Emperor’s entire military, the fourth strongest empire ever, without any help from others. In addition, you should be feeling proud of yourself and your soldiers because no independent army has ever been able to achieve such a feat.” Jean said with awe and admiration evident in her voice as she smiled at the man beside her. Hadrian averted his rare, beautiful eyes from her with a heavy blush coating his warm, tan cheeks, and pulled his knees up to his chin.

“Oh hush Jean, you know I can’t take compliments very well and you know that better than anyone else, all I was saying was that we can’t risk having precious time wasted when we might possibly be at the brink of a possible war with other empires watching.” He mumbled, before devouring five Belgian buns. The woman was about to argue more and scowl at his lack of manners, but stopped herself when she was reminded her friend was not feeling well at the moment. Instead, she continued to be at his side and thought about his brave, honorable acts until nightfall, when she exited from Hadrian’s bedroom and went to her own assigned bedroom.

* * *

A cruel empress was strolling through the dark, purple, corridors of her own military spaceship that overlooks her primary conquered empires and planets from above that she had usurp from its previous, predecessor years ago. 

Empress Vidal has short black hair that reached to her shoulder with red skin, and clear blue eyes, wearing expensive blue, coat that reached almost to her knees, and wearing a dark, green dress.

When she arrive, Vidal open a panel attach to a wall, and proceed typing a pass code. When the pass code was enter, the double, doors slide open for her, leading inside a control room and walk steadily to a seat to make a call.

As she arrange some coordinates to make a private call, she waited patiently for her consort to accept, not before she requested from her headset a plate of raw salmon, and her favorite champagne cocktail to pass the time.

When the called was accepted, a purple skinned woman appear on a huge transparent screen with dark wavy hair, drinking what seems to be iced tea with a content look on her face.

“Guess what happened today?” she said, taking a sip from her drink before setting it down on a table in front of her.

“No greetings? Geez how rude, but let me guess, you finally hacked into my brother’s ‘difficult’ system and somehow made money out of it? Honestly, I wouldn’t mind if you succeeded as long as it benefits us both.” Vidal said.

“Not close, but I did beat you! I successfully conquered the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy which was quite easy since the only civilization the galaxy had were earthlings who barely put up a fight within two days.” Empress Azael said as she wrap herself a blanket that was beside her.

“Milky Way Galaxy? Isn’t that the place where Hadrian’s parents reside in a planet called Earth?” Vidal questioned as she looked closely at the screen.

“Yes _it was_ before my soldiers took over the planet and decided to reside there,” Azael said with a shrug as she sipped her drink and looked at Vidal with a smirk “and guess what story I found during my trips?”

“Please just tell me what it is I have better things to do than have a simple conversation with you.” The red, skinned woman said, annoyance evident in her voice as she drummed her fingers impatiently against a table before a servant came in and placed a plate of raw salmon and champagne drink on the table in front of her.

Azael looked at her mischievously, “I’m not sure if this case interest you, but one of the humans talked about three, mystical, spirits that if their tokens are found and merge together, the trio would serve under the command of their collector and give infinite control of the galaxy.” The woman said, glancing at the corner of her eyes at the transparent screen as she swayed her drink between her hands.

It seems that the conversation they were having had now caught Vidal’s full attention as she stopped drumming her fingers against the metal, table and looked at her incredulously. That was before she maintain her neutral expression rather quickly.

“Really? Tell me more about it…Perhaps some type of great power might benefit my cause of helping the people suffering in hell and manipulate others to our favor. ” she said before eating her entire salmon that was on her plate in one bite, letting out a content purr as she wipe her hands on a piece of cloth that was beneath the plate of where her salmon once was. “God I love sea food!”

Azael looked at the actions she was witnessing from her partner, before she clear her throat to regain her attention back to her. “Well, according to the humans the tokens of the spiritual entities are hidden away in an exotic planet named Flo Auream on the eastern squadron of the galaxy, one beneath its core, the other on the depths of its deadly oceans and the final one was sent away somewhere across the galaxy.” Azael drank all of her iced tea before waving a purple hand dismissively in the air. “Honestly, I wouldn’t seek it out it since it’s only a story not found. It could also be a prank to lure us away from our empires, but if you want to we could seek that power together after you take care of Commander Volkova and his army…” she said looking at Vidal, hoping that she would take her offer as an excuse to spend time with her.

“Probably yes, but for now I must take down a bigger threat that is Volkova and his army.” She groaned as she slumped down on her blue, chair lazily playing with a strand of hair. “I’m starting to worry that he is exposing our intentions to the public of releasing my kind from the gates of Hell, when in reality, we would manipulate them with lies and use them as pawns for human sacrifice for power, and defeating my sister's reign on the poor.’’

“Do you want me to fight along with you on the battle with my army against The White Cross Army of Volkova or not?” Azael questioned from the other side of the screen. “Because I have a feeling you might need my assistance during your battle, besides you won’t be dealing with an average rebellious warrior anymore.”

“Are you implying I won’t be able to handle him alone with my army?” Vidal inquired, offended of what her partner had just said.

“No, you’re quite strong yourself, but don’t you think we might overpower The White Cross Army with our combined strength and armies.” She said, as Vidal looked contemplative for a moment from the screen before shaking her head and stood up from her seat.

“No thanks, I’m very confident of my warriors, not after that comment you made about my powers not being enough to take down Commander Volkova, I take offence to that!” Vidal said as she pick up her plate and empty drink from the table in front of her to prepare to resume her job, the smell from salmon still lingering on the room, making her want to crave more of it later, this time with spicy sauce.

“I wasn’t insulting you, beside… I am much stronger than you are, and you know it, good luck on that grand battle and finding the three tokens in the Eastern Galaxy... did I just said that? Oh god!” Azael squeaked before she quickly disconnect her private conversation after realizing what she just said to her.

“The nerve she has! When we meet again in person I’ll make sure she apologize.” Vidal said quietly as she walked over to the huge, window of her spaceship and stared off in the distance, contemplating the Mystical Tokens she had heard from Azael, before deciding to investigate an unexplored area of the eastern squadron tomorrow morning.

As she went to sleep, Vidal let out a soft smile rarely seen as she dreamed of finally releasing and saving billions of people from the gates of Hell and taking down the strongest Prime Emperor that keeps them in the ashes with the three tokens under her command. People praising her later despite the horrors and sacrifices she made in her cause as they reunite with their families forever and prove her love to Azael to other emperors.

Little did she know that Empress Vidal would find the Ancient legend that resides somewhere in the Eastern Galaxy would eventually bring her downfall and the start of something revolutionary.

* * *

The three months have passed in a blink of an eye, and now the Aeron Spaceship was heading at medium speed toward the Quetzal Empire, the battle that was about to take place and determined the future of the environment of people's homes. 

When the spaceship was about to make a short rest in the middle of the eastern quadrant of space, Hadrian notice from inside his ship in the front row of the control rooms with his technicians something blue moving in the distance. He at first thought it was probably the magical horses, but upon closer look at the dark blue beings heading toward them, he quickly realized that those were the Empress' demons under her command. Hadrian look away, turn on his headset, and signal to communicate with Edwin. 

“General Edwin, I think it’s time to command the soldiers to head outside with their assign spaceships, oh, and also can you please fetch me Dr. Lahr from the Technological Weaponry Base, I’m going to need her at my side during the battle.” Hadrian said before turning his headset off and give commands to his technicians leading the spaceship about the upcoming attack by the Empress, who looked determined ahead of them.

As Commander Volkova was putting his deep, blue, cloak around himself, black jeans, and a black chest plate Jean ran up to him and gave him a transparent shield.

“I already prepared the coordinates and landing destination of your other small spaceship to face off against Vidal,” She said quietly, as she attached a small box on his belt, containing five various versions of guns and swords whose size had been minimized, till released. “Me and Edwin would take over the Aeron Ship and guide everyone from here, don’t worry about us, our magic and advance technology would aid us along the way.”

“Thank you for everything you two have done for me, tell Edwin goodbye for me, I’ll try my hardest on winning the fight against the empress.” Hadrian said, and as he was about to head downstairs toward where the rest of his soldiers are heading, Jean Lahr gave him a tight hug from behind for a long moment before pulling away with a sad and hopeful smile.

“Please, do try to come back with the least minimal damage as possible,” Jean said, squeezing his shoulder gently before looking downcast, “your friends and family are counting on you.”

* * *

As Hadrian’s personal ship docked on station devoid of military spaceships nearby except for smaller ones, the first thing he noticed as he exited from his ship was a woman sitting on a chair drinking from a cup of steaming tea, wearing a purple armor on herself with a malicious smirk on her face.

“Long time no see, huh, you really took your time up there in space that I got so impatient and sent my warriors to greet your people.” Vidal said as she stood up from her seat, and took her time drinking her entire tea before discarding it on the floor and stretched her limbs with a satisfying pop.

“So you’re the mighty empress everyone has both feared and respect you throughout the galaxy?” Hadrian said as he looked her over with disinterest, “it seems like you haven’t changed in a bit last time we crossed paths. You are still the same megalomaniac and greedy person.”

“And you still haven’t learn your lesson about challenging me; I suppose the assassination of your old friends and punishment wasn’t enough for you to see the consequences of playing with fire.” Vidal said and smile when she saw a Hadrian’s knuckles turning white. “Oh, did I struck a nerve there? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to.” She said mockingly.

“Can we start the fight or are we going to continue this aggravating conversation because I can’t wait to punch you in the face after all the lies you spread to the innocent and unsuspecting people about this false sense of freedom and redemption you would bring, your society is systematically corrupted for disinformation, am I right .” Hadrian said with clear anger as he walked toward her before stopping a few feet apart.

“That’s right, and this is why you need to be killed along with your army and followers because you’ll only cause trouble and eventually overthrow each and every overlord besides me, am I right?” she questioned as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

“You got that right ma’am, can we fight now or should we schedule this to another day?” The commander said, impatient apparent on his voice as he spread his arms on either side of him while getting out a sword that was attached to his belt.

Empress Vidal, annoyed by his insolence, decided to ignore it as she spread her feet, and into a fighting stance as fire started making itself visible around her. As Hadrian made the first move by trying to swing the sword at her, she immediately dodge the attack by crouching down as it narrowly missed her head, and slide a leg across the ground to trip him which only succeeded in the man almost falling to the ground, but manage to stabilize himself on time.

Vidal took this opportunity to elevate herself far from the ground and use her pyrokinesis power and gather it in her hands before launching it at Hadrian’s direction who quickly reacted and run to the side before the fire could burned him.

 _I cannot believe she can fly!_ Hadrian angrily thought as he again dodge a fireball on his way and gotten back up from the ground. _How am I supposed to bring her down if I cannot fight her on the skies? Damn it! This is what I get when I do not pay attention at class._

As Hadrian use his shield to deflect the fiery powers of Vidal, he wreck his brain for possible plan to bring her down and tire her from flying, he decided to let his telekinesis act out and have a grip on it to manipulate the objects around him. Once his simple plan has been lay out, his eyes analyzed his surroundings more closely this time for possible objects he can control at eyesight. When his mind has picked the most plausible object, he put his shield back on his back and concentrate deeply on a small spaceship behind the empress.

When Vidal saw that Hadrian was no longer protecting himself, she raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. “What are you doing? Are you trying to tell me that you -” Vidal yelped as she felt a cold, hard steel from behind as she descended on the ground with a loud crash and smoke coming from the machine as she was thrown a couple feet from the disaster.

As she picked herself up from the ground slowly, she turn to where she had seen the man, but there was no trace of where he was standing. As Vidal stared at the spot with rage, she barely caught the glimpse of the men from her peripheral vision, but she did, manage to lean away from the sharp blade of the sword, and took a strong grip on it without damage. Before Hadrian could retreat, Vidal put strong force behind the punch she sent toward his face, which cause him to wince and bring his hands up to his face from the sword he was holding and in return, he briskly swung an arm into the temporal area of the woman’s skull, forcing her to reel back for a bit.

Before either, one could make another physical assault on the other, a small spaceship breezed by and exploded upon impact with the ground not so far from them. When the door slid open, two soldiers appear, with one holding a diadem with sapphires, while the other woman was holding two, purple stars and a red, oval shaped in her hand.

Vidal let a pleasant smile appear on her face as she walk toward them, completely ignoring the man she was been fighting not a few seconds ago. “Good evening General Bultema and December, I’m pleased you two could find the magical objects across the eastern galaxy. Please do bring them inside the palace, and inform me when they are activated, I’ll reward you two once I’m done with him.” Vidal said, pointing at Hadrian before bowing.

When both women disappear by blasting off into the skies toward a huge palace at a distance, of what Hadrian assume was where the empire is, he turned toward the empress to say something, but she appear in front of him and pull her knee back and thrust it in his abdomen as hard as she could.

The sudden force made Hadrian gasp and stumble back a few meters before stopping himself. As he hold his stomach in pain, after composing himself he stare solely at his sword that was discarded away from him, and made it move toward Vidal. When the woman look behind her and try to avoid it, it was late as the sword impale itself in her leg profoundly, and let out a scream as it continued to move inside her flesh, before yanking it out and shattering it with her hands with rage.

“You impudent, little bastard! I will make you pay for it by giving you a long session of torture before your death! In addition, I will obtain the ultimate power of the spirits of the cosmos and, releasing the people from Hell!” She shouted before making flames circle around Hadrian, giving him no option to escape and stare at horror at the woman.

“What, why!? You will only cause chaos and destruction for all of us if you try to disrupt the balance of life and death!” Hadrian shouted, and move away from the flames, when it was beginning to lick his back. “And who told you of the legend of the three mystical beings? I’m sorry to break it to you, but they are not real, it’s only a legend invented by my people.” Hadrian said before closing his violet eyes, breathe through his mouth, and try his hardest to will the fire to move apart.

“Well good for you, you’re wrong, they are real and do you know what else I did to your people when I came in for a visit?” Vidal questioned, as her smile grew impossibly wider.

“I swear to all existing gods that if you have touch that planet even in the slightest, I’ll make you regret it!” Hadrian threatened as he felt a sudden sense of dread and anger overcome him.

“I think it’s too late for that now~” she said in a singsong tone before she was thrown away by a strong gust of wind and colliding in a rumble of rocks that was far away from the distance Hadrian stood with no sign of a fire circle she had created.

“I told you a million times that you have no right stepping into others territory in any form and killing off people for your personal gain, now you will die by my hand and get rid ill intentions across the galaxy by starting with you!” As he said this, he gave a powerful, leap and fly toward her at full speed before kicking her in her chin, grabbing her head and throwing her toward another mountain of rocks, no longer bothering to stop and give her a break or even try to reason with her, for he had given her multiple chances before.

Just as Vidal was about to collide with two other rocks she stopped herself in midair groaning with the pain she feels throughout her body. She looked around herself with cautious from side to side, and was given a brief moment to move herself as well to evade the rapid kick that was intended for her head from the enraged man.

Hadrian looked around himself for any other objects to use while dodging the punches aiming at him; he was just about to grab her wrist in both hands and snapped them, but instead she grab a side of his face and let fire engulf her hand to burn his flesh.

The warrior shrieked from the burning sensation and looked desperately around for something to get the fire out. Vidal took advantage of his distraction by smashing her elbow into Hadrian’s back, making the man lose control of floating in midair and crash against the concrete floor with a sickening crack of bones in his body from the height.

When Hadrian tried to move himself to his side to get out a medicine from his belt to heal dire wounds, Vidal pierced his front back from the pointed, sharp, edge of her boots, letting a scream leave him as she continued to dig further in.

After various assaults, Vidal proceed to stretch a hand out toward the man’s injured body to burn him, but was interrupted when another warrior land beside her with a hovercraft, and took off their helmet.

“Empress Vidal, I came to inform you that the tokens are ready to be used and are on their way in this direction in a few minutes.” The unknown man said

“Oh thank goodness it work! I’ll simply wait for them to arrive then, you may be dismiss.” She waved a hand dismissively, and watch as her henchmen blast off in the distance with their hovercraft.

Just as she was about to turn her gaze back at the man she has beating to a bloody mess, she was greeted instead with a bullet piercing in her abdomen without warning.

“You dog! How did you heal yourself so fast, and where did you get that weapon from!?” she yelled as the man simply stared at her with a determined look on his face and bend the gun over in half.

“I simply had this object in me called advance technology my faithful scientist created,” Hadrian said before pointing a sideburn on his face. “This injury however, couldn’t heal for some reason and I’m very mad at you for playing dirty.”

Just when Vidal was about to make a snarky comment, a huge spaceship landed by, and General Bultema came out from the doors with a diadem, and a staff glowing brightly with a proud smile on the woman’s face.

“It’s ready my empress, they are waiting for you to wield their power, and be under your command! Come now, you need to hold these items and channel your magic through them to make bound with the three beings. ”

“Wonderful! Please inform the empress of the conquered southern galaxies to come by, and have a dinner together as an invitation.” Vidal said as let her smile widen despite the pain she felt throughout her body, a sense of strong power she could feel from the objects of the spirits lying dormant inside it.

Unfortunately, the man that is somehow still alive after many attacks from her did not allow her to go anywhere as he grabbed her from behind and proceed to get another sword out from the shrinking box Jean gave him and stab her.

“You son of-“Vidal was cut off when she was punched to the ground, but caught herself by defying gravity to avoid any further damage, then proceed to will her body to expel the embedded sharp object, and release her regenerative abilities to construct the soft tissue of her muscles together.

Before Hadrian could jump on the empress again, an armored, clad woman block his way from ending her life with his ultimate attack and proceed to punch him on the face multiple times till he was spilling blood again.

“I don’t need any more obstacles standing in my way! You either die with her or save yourself from her troubles she is about to bring with her!” Hadrian shouted at Bultema as a warning, but she merely shook her head and glare at him.

“I won’t let you stand on her way of redeeming us, and freeing our loved ones from the afterlife! All you want to do is stripping our freedom from us and enslave us to your army!” Hadrian frown at her proclamation. “That’s not what I’m trying to do! Your so-called good empress is trying to use all of you for her personal gain, and later killed all of you when she has what she wants. Please listen to me, I’m telling the truth!”

“Now you’re making things up, and no I won’t allow you to harm our empress! You would have to fight me!” The woman said as she put herself on a fighting position.

Hadrian put a hand to his temple, and closed his eyes in frustration as he proceed to appear behind her and knocked her unconscious. She will thank me later after I stopped Vidal from getting her hands on the tokens. Hadrian thought before he elevate himself with a bit of difficulty from the ground and headed toward where he felt the mystical objects where at.

Just as Hadrian was about to enter inside the spaceship, Vidal appear behind him, and smashed his head against a nearby window, making it shatter, making him fall on the floor with shards of glass digging on his skin as he rolled himself from the mess, and stood up quickly, pain throbbing in his head as looked at her fiercely.

“Where are the tokens?” Hadrian asked as they circle one another with their hands raised into fist and power crackling around them.

The empress snorted with amusement “As if I would tell you their location, now you will die!” She let out a mighty yell before lashing her fiery powers in form of two ball-sized orbs at him, but he avoided it by reappearing behind her, and smashing his elbow to her cranium hard for her to lose conscious for a moment.

The woman quickly turn around and form a shield when the man had thrown orbs of plasma toward her, but was stopped abruptly when she made herself appear in front of him, and felt an intense pain shoot through his midsection as her knee crashed into his stomach that was more painful from the extreme force that came with it.

As he backed himself against the wall, blood and sputum shot from Hadrian’s mouth and collapse on the floor as he wheeze. I cannot believe this is how I am going to die…I am sorry everyone for failing you all. Hadrian thought before sounds of multiple footsteps burst inside the spaceship, and his friend, Jean came with their warriors with her hands raise as her power lash out toward the empress that was about to end the commander’s life and proceed to overwhelm her with multiple people throwing orbs of plasma at her, and sapping her powers out of her.

Just as Hadrian was about to passed out, Jean kneel beside him and proceed to inject her friend with a medicine to heal his wounds.

“How did you get here without being caught by Vidal or her soldiers?” Hadrian questioned his friend weakly as he tried to stand, but could not.

“Queen Elise sent help when we were having trouble against Vidal’s army, and I’ll label this one hell of an army as the most difficult we ever faced.” She said with a weak smile as she looked around.

After a few minutes of recovery, Hadrian gingerly stood up from the bloodied ground, and turn to look at the gravely beaten empress as the warriors stopped their assault and looked at their commander for any orders.

“Leave her be, I need to know something before we kill her.” Hadrian said before kneeling in front of her to eye-level. “Where are The Mystical Tokens of The Divine Spirits?”

“I told you before that I won’t tell you where they are, and you never told me you would have alliances during this supposed battle!” The empress spat out with a fierce look as she tried to stand up, but collapse on the floor as she tried.

“As you wish…” Hadrian said quietly before knocking her unconscious, and stood up. “I need all of you to do me a favor and try to find three mystical objects from this spaceship that holds a strong power. I know they are inside because I can feel their presence, now go!”

After few minutes of exploring the huge spaceship, a warrior had finally found them, and brought them to Commander Volkova.

When Hadrian obtain the objects in his hands, and embark inside his own military spaceship, he didn’t know what to make of these powerful beings lying dormant inside the items, he once thought it was a myth.

“Aren’t you going to use it to take down the emperors across the galaxy?” Jean said as she looked at him. “Think about all those benefits it could bring us if we use it wisely…” The woman said.

“Yes, I know about it, but I’m afraid it would eventually be on the wrong hands like Vidal. I cannot afford it being with me, and I do not want immortality on my side, I am fine with the way I am. We should bring them to Father of Time, and ask him to hide it well from the universe.” Hadrian stated, and leaned back to rest well, when all of a sudden the door from his ship was rudely yank open, and reveal Edwin running toward him with a pale face, and an uneven breathing.

“Commander Volkova, Empress Vidal has somehow escape from her cell by someone!” Edwin shouted, making Hadrian jumped from his seat and looked at him with shock.

* * *

Empress Azael was pacing around the throne room with uncontrollable anger as she waited for her soldiers to bring the other empress in safe hands.

When Azael had heard of the news of the fall of Empress Vidal’s army, she was shocked and angry when she found out that they were having help from outside forces that was not part of the contract.

As Azael looked outside the window of her spaceship, she vowed to get revenge from them and make their lives as miserable as possible from now on. “So what actions should we take my Empress?” A commander of her army said as he was preparing ships for an upcoming war.

“I would say that we should kill them all without any indication and that the war would be in a few months…” The empress said as she sip from her drink with a malicious glint in her eyes. “They would regret from challenging us soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! just to let you know that I would not continue this story at all, and that this was all a try out to see how the Archive works as a beginner. This work was a school, story project that I decided to post , and was already done. Good luck!


End file.
